


Angel of Mine

by chilifherii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i just want to put this scenario into something, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilifherii/pseuds/chilifherii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi can’t help but wonder how such a being can fall in love with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> pardon my writing style, and everything..  
> and this is SOOOOOO short..  
>  
> 
> just another RiRen/EreRi fangirl here.. :D

Looking at his partner’s face, he can’t help but wonder how such a being can fall in love with him. He moves closer to kiss the brunette’s forehead, and whispered _“Thank you, for coming in my life,”_ and kiss him lightly on the lips.

 

He looked at his lover’s face – his eye lashes that almost touch his cheeks, the crease in his brows, his nose, and his still swollen lips from the kissing they made just a few minutes ago… _“Just perfect,”_ realizing all these things he pinched the bridge of his nose and slump back in his corner of the bed.

 

He put his arms in his eyes and said _“ **fuck** I’m a goner.”_


End file.
